


Neighbours

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [90]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Making mean judgements about sweet boys, POV Outsider, Prompt Fill, Rude People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 24th: Neighbours - 100 - There's something just a little bit odd about the new neighbours. You can't quite put your finger on it, but it's bothering you.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during the five years between DB and DBZ :) Tien and Chiaotzu start farming before moving to the Northern Wastes.

“Guav, those weirdos are out there again.” Duria twitched the curtains. “I think they’re… They’re moving in! Guav! What do we do!?”

Guav continued to read his newspaper.

“I suppose we could go offer a hand,” he said benignly. She offered a scathing look that he totally ignored. After a brief moment she turned back to the window.

“Guav! The mime kid is coming up to the door! What do we do!?”

Guav rolled his eyes, but got up as the bell rang. As he opened the door he was surprised that the ‘mime-kid’ his wife had referred to was indeed a pale skinned child with red circles for cheeks. The boy offered a pie and an awkward smile.

“Hi, I’m Chiaotzu and that’s Tien. We’re just moving into the farm next door. I made a pie…just…to say hi…” Chiaotzu faltered to a halt and started to blush. Guav smiled and took the pie.

“Thank you, that’s very kind. Do you need a hand moving in?”

Chiaotzu smiled widely and nodded. “Yes, thank you, that would be much appreciated."

Guav put the pie down inside and came out to help the boy and his three eyed friend. What nice boys.


End file.
